the relationship that they never knew could happen
by casualty-connie
Summary: the scars mental and physical. the past that she is finding hard to hide. tears not to be seen by the staff. a happy secret to not be revealed. there is s human under the stethoscope. please d reveiw. What happens when connies has a surprise secret that she tells caleb on the wedding day. True love and bit of fun. Elliot in and guy. Their love strong and fight any thing.
1. angred

Hello I know I have normal day in ed but this was in my head so I needed to put it on.

I will try and update on a regular basis.

Thank you if you read it.

I hope you enjoy it.

**Who would have thought they would get together let alone be getting married.**

**There was kind of a spark. But he did not think any thing would happen after the patient incident.**

**He had to stay with a patient.**

**But what he did not know..**

* * *

After Connie told Caleb to go and sort the patient she went to the pub.

She got herself a drink and one of the first times ever had a drink with the work staffs.

"Where's Caleb and Ethan?" asked Robyn as she thought they was joining them.

"Caleb is in trouble and Ethan is fixing what Caleb did not do so they are working on a patient together." Said Connie in her work voice.

"They hate each other should they be with some one?" asked Robyn with a bit of concern for the brothers.

"We will find out if they come tonight or if we see them tomorrow." Said Connie in a mess around voice way.

"I have a question Connie." said lofty.

"Whats that?" asked Connie smiling at lofty a little bit.

"Why you here you do not go to the pub at all." said lofty looking at her close.

"that is a relly good question." Said Connie but not saying why she was at the pub.

They carried on having drinks at the pub.

Caleb and Ethan came in and got them selfs a drink. Connie glared at Caleb but gave Ethan a thank you smile.

In exchange Caleb gave Connie a horrible smile back and Ethan gave a its ok smile and then the staff looked at the consultant and the doctors there.

Connie went to the toilet to sort her appearance.

She looked at her self at the mirror and the scar on her shoulder. .

That is why she did not wear long tops.

She cried a little bit.

Zoe walked in to the toilets and saw Connie.

"Whats that?" asked Zoe slightly worried for her even though she did not get along with her to well.

"It happened a little while before I came that is why I left and then came back. I need to get grace." Said Connie changing the situation a little.

Later Connie was leaving and Caleb went out to speak to her.

"You have not spoken to me at all what is wrong?" asked Caleb so annoyed at Connie.

Connie turned around her frustaision becoming more and more.

"You have been really annoying and you did that to a patient." Said Connie nearly in a shout of frustration.

Connie walked away and Caleb grabbed her arm.

"You are not going any were." Said Caleb really annoyed at Connie.

"Let go." Said Connie and she was shocked at what Caleb had done. grabbing her.

She tried to let go as she did she looked in to his eyes.

Connie calmed down and they pulled closer together and kissed.

They went over to her car and got in.

They drove from the pub to Connie house.

Thank you for reading the chapter it is short but it is a introduction and it is longer then what it is normally.

The next chapter might have some sexual references so I wanted to warn you instead of putting it on to this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello sorry that I have not put on another chapter.

I will not be putting on loads for a week as most of my readers know 2 people I knew have died.

* * *

Connie and Caleb drove to Connies house as fast as they could. Connie phoned the nanny quickly to say that grace was going to be with the nanny for that night.

When they got to the house Connie quickly opened the door and they charged in to her room. She closed the door and Caleb pinned her against it.

They started to kiss each others necks and Connie started to undo Calebs top. While Caleb undoing Connies top half of her dress.

Connie ripped Caleb's top off and dropped it on the floor Caleb took down the top of her dress so all that she was wearing was a bra there and he began to take that of to.

She pulled her dress down more and then kissed him.

She started to undo his trousers as he moved her on to the bed. Taking down her dress more as she took of his trousers and his underwear to.

The next day they woke in Connie bed. She saw Caleb there and woke him.

"Whats happened?" asked Connie really worrying about what had happened at night.

"I slept with you." Said Caleb telling her what happened and sounded happy about.

She looked at him in shocked.

"You slept with me then. Are you naked then?" asked Connie.

"Yeah every inch is. Do you want to see?" asked Caleb in a joke voice.

"No no." said Connie in a dramatic voice and horrified.

"We did more then see each other naked last night Connie." said caleb.

Connie stared at him for a little bit.

"We was drunk also that was a one off. I need to get ready for work." said Connie trying to get out of her bed.

Caleb then pulled Connie back down and went on top of her kissing Connie.

"Once only?" asked Caleb he knew she could not resist him.

"Yeah once." said Connie but he carried on kissing her and she let him carry on kissing her.

A bit later they got to work and Connie went to her office and Caleb followed she locked the door.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands off you on the way to here." Said Caleb.

"Do you know it was hard to keep slapping you off while driving?" asked Connie.

Caleb put his hand on her leg.

"Want you." Said Caleb in a sexual voice.

"Not at work please." said Connie.

She took his hand off her and moved a bit.

They heard Zoe close to the office.

"These damn shoes are really bad." Shouted Zoe from the other side.

Connie un locked the door and Zoe came in.

"Good morning dr Hanna." Said Connie.

"Have you been having sex in here?" asked Zoe.

Connie and Caleb looked at each other. They had not had sex there but they had sex at home.

"No not in the office." Said Connie.

Zoe smiled a little and walked out.

"I am going to say some thing really stupid. I think I love you." Said Caleb in a nice voice.

"You love one night that is it." Said Connie shocked not making sense at all.

"Yeah I think that I love you. And I have for quite a while." Said celeb near crying to.

"it is a bit quick." said Connie not knowing what to do.

"I do not really care. You are the one I want to be with love at first sight I found the person I want to be with and not just for sexual things for the happiness and the tears." Said Caleb full of emotions.

"You are not going to propose to me?" asked Connie nearly crying had some one got Connie emotional and a doctor did it un usual.

"no but one day I want to be on one knee and I want to ask you to spend the rest of my life with you at the minuet I want to be with you in the here and now it is scary but it is the real thing." Said Caleb.

"I think that I am falling in love with you." Said Connie crying a little slight.

Caleb moved some hair from her face that was loose dangling down.

He put his forehead on hers and gave her a kiss keeping his forehead on her still.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you I want children with you and we can move at your pace no faster no slower we do this together I will never hurt you and you can hurt me and I will not care you are my life and you make me happy we can climb the hills and go across the sea we are strong us together and one day you can be Mrs knight and I can call you my wife and you can call me your husband and we can be proud of saying it." Said Caleb the words were so true and he was crying he found his love the person he wanted to be with he loved her lots.

"I do not want to ever hurt you and I love you." said Connie crying as he said the words and she said the words.

"I want to be the father that grace did not have and the husband that you deserve not that Mr Beauchamp who left you did not deserve to be cheated on and then left to fix that." Said Caleb.

When she got home she left Caleb to look after grace and she watched them play he was natural at looking after children it was so strange.

Connie pov.

_Can it really be love. I love him I know I do but I do not do that I do not do love. How can it be like this. Really strong. To one day marry him and to have children with him. He accepted my scar like it did not matter how can he do that. It is amazing to have a person so accepting. I want to marry him he is good with grace and he is kind. Caleb I want to marry you but is it to soon. This is my one love he is my. i want to spend my time with him I love Caleb I do I do._

She was interrupted by Caleb smiling at her.

She smiled at them and went over to them.

A perfect family and happy family to.

They made one and another complete together.

Thank you for watching if this is emotional you might want to hold your breath with the engagement chapter.

I cried at this chapter nearly and on the engagement one. Thank you for reading will try and put the other on really quick.


	3. dream

Thank you for reading the second chapter.

I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Later on in the night.

It was graces bed time, so Connie took her to bed after Caleb had said good night to her.

Connie took grace to the room.

Connie went by graces bed and gave her a hug.

"Mum is Caleb the one?" asked grace in her usual child voice.

"I think that he might be." Said Connie nearly crying in happiness.

"Mummy story." said grace.

"Ok once a pon a time there was a mummy and a daughter. They always had to rely on each other to help each other. But one day a young price came. And one over the mummy heart at first sight. The child got along with him. One day the price to the mummy to a lovely place and asked for her to marry him. They got married the mummy wore the prettiest dress and the daughter wore the worlds prettiest brides maid dress. A bit later the mummy found out that she was pregnant and gave birth to a little girl. And they carried on have more children and had 2 girls and 2 boys and the step sister loved them and always would play with them. When it was time for the child to leave she came to her mum and said thank you for a amazing life so far I will miss not being with my family. But it is time that I have a family. The daughter finds a husband and they live happily like her mother and husband. Happily ever after that is the end of this story. Did you.." said Connie crying with joy tears she saw that grace was a sleep.

Connie went in to the living room where she saw Caleb with 2 glasses of wine on the floor.

She went and sat on the floor.

He rapped his arms around her.

She looked in his eyes and he kissed her.

"Hows grace?" asked Caleb.

"We need to talk." Said Connie crying but they were not happy tears.

"What is wrong i am here tell me what is wrong?" asked Caleb trying to reassure Connie.

"My scar." Said Connie.

She took down her top to reveal it.

Caleb did not even flinch he did not care about the scar either.

"Connie the scar does not matter." Said Caleb wiping her eyes and turning her around to show her that it did not matter.

They looked in to each other's eyes.

Celeb leand it and then kissed her.

Connie kissed him as well.

Bit later.

They was in bed and Caleb had fell as sleep but Connie was a wake.

Eventually she managed to go to sleep and had a wonderful dream.

**Caleb had took her to a small boat were it was just him and her. She wearing a dress and her hair was down loosely and was flying around with the wind gracefully making it move about.**

**Caleb put his hands on her waist and moved her close to him and he started to kiss with passion and all of a sudden he was saying Connie Connie it was not in her dream it was him real true.**

She woke it was the morning.

"I want to marry you cable I do." Said Connie in a kind voice she ment what she had said then.

Thank you for reading.

So were will Caleb be taking Connie in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Next chapter should be really happy.

* * *

After work Caleb had a surprise for Connie and grace.

Connie had told Caleb about her dream and he wanted to make it reality.

He took grace and Connie to a dock was there was a small boat.

He asked had asked Connie and grace to dress in nice clothes.

Connie wore a white dress and had a big flower hair clipper at the side of her head but her hair was down with light loosely curls in it though.

Grace had been put in a darker slightly dress. her hair was in a hair band as she did not want her hair in her way it irritated her slight.

They got to the boat.

"Caleb this is beautiful." Said Connie.

"Step on." Said Caleb as he got Connie hand and put her on the boat.

"Are you going to propose to mummy on the boat?" asked grace in a nice voice.

"If your mummy wants me to but I do not have a ring." Said Caleb.

"I would not care is it was in a sewer with just a penny in your pocket I would still marry you." Said Connie happy and crying.

Caleb pulled Connie close and had her back to him.

"Could propose then tonight I have a big surprise." Said Caleb with a kind voice.

"Really good?" asked Connie.

"Well it depends how good it is after you have seen this." Said Caleb.

He took them around the other side of the boat.

She looked at the thing.

"The surprise is a camera camera." Said Connie annoyed with his joke.

"I thought that we could have a photo together the blue sky and boat." said Caleb.

"Ok then." Said Connie she went with grace to were the photo was to be taken at.

Caleb put the camera on a time and went over to them.

The photo was done they looked at it a picture of them.

They enjoyed the day on the boat.

Later grace went with the nanny so Caleb could take Connie to the surprise.

He took her to a park were there was a table deserted with candles.

Before Connie has saw it he put his hand over her eyes so Connie did not see it.

He walked to the table and sat her there.

And he showed her the setting.

That was not the only surprise.

But how was Connie going to react to the next surprise.

"Connie I want a baby with you." Said Caleb as he looked in her eyes.

"a baby and when do you want the baby?" asked Connie in surprise and happy.

"I want one soon maybe before we get married?" asked Caleb thought it was not a good idea to ask even though he had asked it.

"I will have a baby with you." Said Connie to Caleb surprise.

For the rest of the evening they talked. They went back co Connie house to start the family. thank you for reading it is short but chapter 5 might be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like the chapter.

it is a good happy chapter hope.

* * *

Caleb was going to take Connie and grace out places for the day.

He told them to wear normal clothes but to take some formal clothing as they was going to be going some were nice and have to wear good clothing.

He took them to a zoo for grace as she loved seeing animals.

For rest of the day walked around.

And did some shopping for nice things.

They went to the place that he had got for them to go to. They got changed and because it was over 11,000 stairs they taken the lift.

They got to the place and there was no one there it looked like it was for a party. Connie looked around she wore a plain dress that went to the floor and her hair was either side with curly.

"Come to the window." Said Caleb.

"We are at the proper place." Said Connie in a non asking way as she did not think they was in the right place.

"This place is so good." Said grace.

Connie went to the window were Caleb was.

She looked out of the window.

As Caleb stood next to her but he move away Connie saw him at the corner of her eye. And wonder what he was doing.

Grace looked.

She turned around to see him.

She looked in to his eyes.

Caleb kneeled down on to one knee then.

"Who would think that we could get together. And who thought I would fall for some one at young age but I have with you. It is weird to think that. Love at first sight is known to only happen in fairy tale but that can happen in life. I found my true love and I want to spend the rest of my life with that one person. To be able to wake in the morning and have the children come in to the room. And watch you sleep with me. See your smile and know that I will see it for the rest of our life. Constance chase I am asking you to marry me. As you are every thing. We can climb the hills and go across sea. I can say you are Mrs Knight my wife and say it being proud and you proud to call husband. We can be together we have gone this far so let carry it on. Lets change the books because people like us can fall in love lets go on life and make it amazing and happiness. Connie and will you do me the

Honour of placing the ring on your finger and call you my amazing wife." said Caleb bad crying with love and nice tear.

"i will." Said Connie and real crying with it.

Caleb placed the ring on her finger.

It was a big diamond with loads of little diamonds around it and on the actual ring. It was a silvery ring.

And they got a hug they herd lots of people clapping.

Connie looked.

The friend was there.

Zoe, Tess, even Jac, Elliot was there nearly the whole hospital was.

Connie looked around the room at all the people she knew.

She was crying loads.

Then Connie saw the people she never knew would be there.

Connie went over to them.

"Jayne john?" asked Connie in shock that they came to engagement.

"I know that we did not get a good end but I wanted to see you happy." Said Jayne as well crying also.

"I hope you are so joyful." Said john.

"Thank you so much I miss you loads." Said Connie also crying loads.

They gave each other a friend hugs.

Caleb was talking to lofty.

Connie went over to Robyn.

Robyn smiled.

"Connie please can I be a bridesmaid?" asked Robyn so happy for her friend that she came closer to and was friends to.

"No not." Said Connie in a horrid voice.

"Why no?" asked Robyn and sad by what Connie said.

"Because grace is maid of honour but she can not do a lot of organising so want you to be a maid of honour." Said Connie in a nice voice nearly crying after stopping cry.

Robyn nodded not know what to say really joy that she was the joined maid of honour.

"Think it is time they had a dance." said Rita.

"Com one." Said Caleb.

"I do not dance rather sing a song." Said Connie.

"That can be done my girl." said Caleb.

"Sing sing sing sing sing sing." said the people at the thing.

"Grease the one that I want?" asked Connie to Caleb agreeing.

"But have to dance firstly Connie." said Caleb because he wanted to see her dancing.

"The rose?" asked Connie for song to dance at.

Caleb nod.

Caleb took her hand and they danced to it.

After they got the microphones and sang the song people clapped and danced to it.

After Connie went to her friends that she did not see for a while.

They were talking happy and was load of tears.

"Mrs Knight." Said Connie.

"I can remember when you was getting dressed in pretty little dresses." Said a friend of her family parents.

Grace came over to them.

"Can we get a puppy mummy?" asked grace in a kind voice.

Connie bent down so she was face to face with grace.

"What puppy do you want?" asked Connie her voice was nearly a whisper and as well calm.

"Small one." Said grace she did not know about dog lots.

Connie gave a kind smile to grace.

Connie stood.

"Grace is going to be the maid of honour a long with a college that I am really close to." Said Connie.

"Grace is a wonderful name." said one of Connie friends.

Caleb came over to them.

"Grace said to me earlier that she wanted you to do the Macarena with her will you do it with her Connie?" asked Caleb and grace looked at Connie.

"Ok will." Said Connie.

Connie did the maccernna with grace and nearly every one found that so funny.

Then one of Connie friends remembered that the done a song at school.

Uh oh were in trouble.

They got Connie to do it.

"Think it is time for some speeches." Said Caleb.

"Connie first." said Tess.

"Ok me and Caleb met properly fir first time on the ED on my first day. He was very funny. I did not think I would like him. But still this is me getting married. Love you. I wish to be called Mrs Knight and also grace can be called knight be family. Want to get married straight away. I want to be Mrs Knight and have a family that is going to be happy." Said Connie and she did not know what to say wither as well.

Caleb turn.

"I am so lucky to have my finance. Did not know this could happen. i did not know she would want me. Thought I was dreaming when she said she love me. love her I love Connie and want to spend the rest of our life together. I want to wake in the morning and see her face and go to sleep at night and have her the last thing that see. Who knew it could have love at first sight. Love Connie and you are my happiness and you are my every thing. Can not wait to be your husband want you to be with me joyfully." said Caleb as cried with happiness.

Connie looked in to his eyes.

"I love Mr Knight a thousand times." Said Connie.

"I love to be Mrs Knight also." said Caleb and was crying also and was happy at all of it the dream.

Connie went to one of her close friends.

"When me and Caleb have a baby I want to have you as a god mother for it." Said Connie.

"Thank you." said Connie friend as they gave each other a hug.

Connie went and talk to people and happy that the close friend did want to do that Connie life was best and had not experiences joy like it Connie was really happy and wanted it to last.

Who is going to give Connie away. Thank you for reading.

Songs that are on here there will be a fan fiction with the performances after chapter 10. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you liked last chapter. I would like to know what you think and hear from fans of the story so please reveiw.

And i would like to hear any ideas that you have also. This has a bit of inappropriate things in a office Will be m rated as well sorry.

* * *

Connie and Caleb had few days to have off work.

So they had time with grace with out a nanny.

Few days later they came back.

Connie had to be CEO for that day as guy was not working as he had to go some were.

As guy had been graces tempory dad when Connie started guy and grace was quite close.

Grace came to the office that Connie had been working in day.

"Hi mum." Said grace and she ran to her mum.

"Hi baby." said Connie.

Connie got her daughter grace and out her in her arms.

Guy phoned.

"Who is phoning mum?" asked grace.

"It is guy do you want to talk to him?" asked Connie.

Grace eyes lit and she smiled.

So Connie gave grace the phone.

Connie smiled when grace said daddy self.

Grace gave the phone to Connie so she could talk to him to.

Connie put phone down.

"Daddy self is really funny." Said grace laughing a bit at what guy said to her on the phone call.

"What did daddy self say to you then grace?" asked Connie in a kind voice and curios to find out what he said to grace to.

"He said night night knighty." Said grace laughing a bit at what he had said to her.

"Because of the new last name?" said Connie also smiled at grace to.

"mummys going to be Mrs Knight." Said grace jumping around the room her long hair going in her eyes she kept saying that in repeats.

Connie looked at her daughter really happy to.

The door opened to see Elliot there.

"Mrs soon to be knight and my boss for the day whats wrong?" said Elliot.

"I need to speak to you." said Connie nearly crying with happiness.

"Whats wrong?" asked Elliot not knowing what was wrong.

"You are my best friend.. Will you give me away?" asked Connie meaning will he be her dad figure for the wedding she started to cry being happy.

Elliot looked at her and went to her.

"Of course." Said Elliot crying also with happiness.

"Thank you." said Connie also happy that he would do that.

They gave each other a hug which lasted for a bit.

They let go and Elliot went.

Then Connie bleeper went off and the nanny came in so she could take grace home.

Connie went to give grace a hug and did a big one.

"I love you mum." Said grace.

"I love you to baby." Said Connie.

Connie closed her eyes as if to make a wish.

Connie let go and went out of the office to the chaotic ed.

She got to the ED.

Rita came to her.

"58 year old male we do not know what happened to him he will not tell." said Rita.

Connie went to the person.

She examined and then sent him to have some tests.

"Ok usual bloods and testing please." Said Connie raising her voice so they could hear her saying.

She walked around and put his paper work on a table.

Then Ethan ran to her and was really sad.

"Connie need.." said Ethan but then Connie stopped him from talking.

"Whats happened?" asked Connie could tell that some thing had gone bad.

Ethan looked at her in a sad way.

"Its it.." said Ethan and could not finish the sentence.

"Whats happened is it Caleb?" asked Connie really sad and not knowing what had happened.

"Grace and do not know what had happened but she is in pain she is in a cubical." said Ethan.

Connie ran to the board to see which cubical grace was in then charged to it.

"Mum it hurts really much." said grace who was shouting in pain.

"What did.." said Connie but then she got interpreted.

"Grace was walking down the stairs and she fell." Said hadny the nanny she had a not normal name.

"Thanks nanny." said Ethan did not know the nanny name.

Connie went to Ethan to speak to him about treatments.

"I want have Caleb to take her." Said Connie.

"He can not as he is her dad." said Ethan.

Connie went over to him.

"And I want her to be out in the office so she is not at a cubical." said Connie that did not listen to what Ethan said.

"Caleb can not treat her and it is Zoe choice for her to go in the office." said Ethan.

Connie looked at him.

"I am the top and so you listen to me and if Caleb is the person that I want to treat my daughter then that is who is going to treat her." said Connie.

"I am her uncle and I can not treat her." Said Ethan.

Connie looked at Ethan.

Caleb had seen grace with Connie in the cubical and went over fastly.

"Whats wrong?" asked Caleb sad to see grace like it.

"She fell down stairs." Said Connie.

Caleb went over to grace.

"you hurt the leg?" said caleb as having notice the leg that was getting fixed.

"I want to go to office daddy Caleb." Said grace as she did not want to talk about that leg.

Connie went to them.

Ethan went to grace and got her and got her to the office for her to lay in there.

Grace got the leg x rayd and she had broke it they have her some crutches and did what it needed and grace went with nanny back to the home.

"I need to go to the loo. I will see you soon." Said Connie to Caleb as grace had gone.

She went.

"That sound like a good idea." Said Caleb following Connie to the toilet to.. I think you know what I mean.

"No Caleb." Said Connie knowing what Caleb had planning to go and to do.

Connie turned around a looked at Caleb.

"Fine Connie." said Caleb because he knew she known what he want to do in the toilet.

Connie went to the toilet.

She went to the office that she had for the day but she had changed her clothes in to a loose skirt instead of the tight skirt that she wore when she been down stairs on ed.

She had arranged the office so paper work had been put either saide of the desk that was really big.

She asked if Caleb could come and see her in the office.

And so then Caleb came.

He opened the door.

"Connie you wanted to..see..see.. me." Said Caleb as opened the door and saw Connie.

She was lying on the desk and waiting for Caleb to come.

"Come over." Said Connie in a sexy voice.

Caleb locked the door and went to her.

"Going to have sex in this office?" asked Caleb.

"As I needed the toilet I did a fertily test I am very fertile and you need to get me pregnant." Said Connie.

Caleb smile had came more.

"Well Mrs Beauchamp I need to do my job then do i." said Caleb.

"You need to be on the best performance." said Connie.

Caleb walked over more and got her in a carry across the thresh hold hold.

"If not then what will happen." said Caleb as got on the desk holding Connie in arms.

"Then I will be taking over then." Said Connie.

Caleb got on to the desk more stabley and put Connie on it.

"Hope then that you are ready." Said Caleb.

"Im ready." Said Connie.

Caleb looked at her skirt.

He looked at the skirt and realised it was different more flurry then it had been.

"The skirt is different then it was before hand." Said Caleb.

"That is more able to help you get to the job faster." Said Connie.

Caleb then given Connie kiss.

"But maybe it was a good idea to wear a different one." Said Caleb.

"So it would take longer to?" said Connie.

She started to take off his trousers.

He pulled the skirt so it was around her hips.

She took off his under wear and got them off to his lower legs to give him more flexibility.

He put down the under wear that she had been wearing to her lower legs to give her more flexibility.

He put him self in to her and then started slowly.

She then put her arms around rap around him.

He got in a position to make it better for both of them so he could move more quickly.

He moved more faster.

She rapped legs around him.

He moved and let her enjoy what he was doing to her to.

And they carried on on.

Caleb put his arms in way as like he was doing pressupps and connie kept her arms onto him.

When finished that was the end of the shift so they wanted to go home and carry on.

They got sorted and went to the ED to get their things to go home.

Connie forgot some thing so they went to the office were they had sex then.

They got in the lift to go to the office that she worked in the day.

"if only there was a way to have sex in the lift but it not be quick to be able though. "Said Caleb.

"Can be done nother less." Said Connie.

She hit the lift and it stopped suddenly.

Connie looked to him.

They went over to on another.

He put the skirt to hips.

She un done his trousers.

He pulled down her under wear.

She walked with him to the door so could have some thing to lean and pulled his under wear down ward.

He went in to her.

She was only supported by him.

He had pushed her off the floor her legs was dangling.

She rapped legs round his lower body.

They finished when heard the lift back to working and they got dressed as quick as they could do.

They got what she wanted and left hoped that they made a bigger family.

Thank you for reading sorry if it does not make sense.

Hope that you did not find it to un appropriate.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reading the chapter.

hope you enjoy this one to.

* * *

Connie and as well Caleb was happy over what happened.

As Connie and Caleb had to work but the nanny was with different parents that day they had to take grace to the work.

Caleb though had done some thing for them .

He had got a picnic on the hospital roof for them to have to have time as a family and then some one was to get grace to take her home while Connie and Caleb found a place to make a bigger family.

Grace had gotten really excited about the day with Connie Caleb.

They drove and then got to the hospital.

Guy had asked if he could spend some time with grace.

So they took her to his office.

"Its grace." said guy in a happy voice.

"Daddy self." Said grace which also sounded happy t.

Guy stood at his desk waiting for grace to come over to give him a hug like she normally did when see him.

Grace used crucruchover to guy and he gave her a hug.

"We need to go to the ED." said Caleb.

"Can we leave grace here?" asked Connie.

"Think she might be ok." Said guy.

"Ok and love you mum daddy." Said grace.

She used the cruches to them to give them a hugs.

"Bye sweet heart I love you also." Said Caleb.

Gave grace a hug and let go it of it also.

"Bye baby also love you." said Connie.

Gave grace a massive hug and went to work with him hand hand.

They left guy office and went to the work.

"So how are you mrs soon to be knight." asked Caleb.

"I am really fi.." Connie stopped and went dizzy.

Caleb got to catch her.

"You fine?" asked Caleb also finishing the sentence she did.

"I went little bit dizzy think." said Connie.

Caleb got her and picked her in a same way that he did with guys office.

They went to the office and he put her down.

"You ok?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah i.." said Connie that getting interrupted as Zoe came in to the office.

Zoe walked in to the office.

"Hello fiances." Said Zoe.

"By the way your performance was really good you get full marks." Said Connie that was talking about sex they had in the hospital.

"I will go think bye." Said Zoe.

She go.

"Thank you for full mark." said Caleb.

"I need a little momore. Sex." said Connie.

Caleb gave a little smile.

"Wanna here?" asked Caleb.

"I know a area." Said Connie.

Connie smiled.

Connie left the office taking Caleb.

They went in to one of the rooms that they used to sleep when in night.

Connie went to Caleb and leand against him while she locked the door so no one could go in it.

He pulled her dress to her lower waist and put down her under wear.

She un done his trousers and under wear.

"I love that making a big family mean having sex also we could do this slowly." Said Caleb between heavy pantes.

"Want you to hurry and get started instead of talking about things and a little bit more sexual also." Said Connie in a nice voice.

Caleb moved so it was like he was sitting and then Connie got on top her feet nearly touching the ground almost.

He started to go slow.

As he picked the pace his legs started to get tired so he got off Connie and went on bed her likewise.

He went back on her and went again going faster Connie had her legs bent and apart so Caleb could be between them and could hug her as well if they wanted to hug as well.

They slowed.

They heard some doctors talking and knew that they need to stopped as well.

They changed and left.

Caleb had a thing for Connie and grace also.

Connie and Caleb gone and got grace and went also.

They went to the hospital roof to have a time as a small family.

"Do you like this grace also?" asked Caleb.

"Is mum maybe have a baby?" asked grace.

Caleb looked to as as well.

"Some maybe." Said Caleb.

"Time grace got home think as well." Said Connie.

Grace went.

"Think we need to go back to doing what we did." Said Caleb.

"I want to talk to you about the scar." Said Connie.

Caleb looked at Connie reassuring.

"That scar." Said Caleb.

"Does it annoy you?" asked Connie.

Caleb looked at her.

"It is like a mark any one can get that." said Caleb.

"It happened after I left the hospital before hand I was near in a fire it exploded and I got this." Said Connie.

Connie did a smile and looked at Caleb.

"Lets go." Said Connie.

"Me you and fun in cars?" asked Caleb.

Connie gave Caleb a massive kiss.

"Could here." Said Connie.

"Not private." Said Caleb.

She was a little to much to resist though and he got her to lay on him.

They started to tease one an other.

It lasted for a little.

Caleb realised some one could come.

Caleb went off and got Connie to go with him also.

They got to the cars.

"Sex in the cars." Said Connie.

"Maybe yeah." Said Caleb.

They went in to the car.

Connie got on top of Caleb in the driver seat.

"Start face to face and finish back to face." Said Connie.

Connie took down his trousers and under wear Caleb but left Connie on.

Stroked Connie legs pushing her skirt to her hips a little.

Connie done a little moan as she ran her hands on Calebs near bear chest.

He took of Connie knickers.

He went in her and went slowly.

Connie started to move a bit to get him to go faster.

He fastened.

She turned so they was back to the face.

She moved her back against him with each move he did.

They slowed.

Connie went to the passenger seat so they could put clothes normal.

When they had Caleb went on to Connie so she could move on to the diver seat.

She made sure that she was dressed well and stared the cars engine.

She looked at her fiancé who was smiling to her.

She was about to leave when Caleb put his hand in her skirt.

She stopped as she could not get over what he was doing and she could not have concentring also.

"Tell me when to finish." Said Caleb.

Connie let out another moan but a less noisy.

"Ok finish." said Connie.

Caleb took his hand out of her skirt when had be asked.

Connie drove.

"Was it a amazing idea." Said Caleb.

"You have really got a un usual performance also." Said Connie.

Caleb laughing.

"We need to have sex in a bay." Said Caleb.

"That would get caught." Said Connie.

Caleb look.

"And we need to get also." Said Caleb.

"No maybe." Said Connie not Deciding if wantto get caught or no want to get caught.

Connie and Caleb smiled at one another.

"Am going to tease you on ride to house." said Caleb.

She put his hand on her leg and move it.

She had tried to not get stopped by him doing that.

She drive.

He moved his hand more close to her upper legs.

She droved.

He moved his hand more more.

"Stop it." Said Connie.

She looked to him.

She slapped that hand.

He stop.

Went home and had rest of day with one and anouther.

Thank you for reading. You can find this in m.

well hope enjoyed it As well. sorry if it makes no sense I have to do some of the edits here.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it has been so long hope you like it sorry for any spelling mistakes I do try but find it hard as my computer is broken and it changes and deletes words on the website.

I will try and put the next chapter on today but if I do not it might be the weekend as I have college and they give you a lot of work and it takes me several days to do a chapter.

Caleb came back on to the ED ready to meet Connie and wait for grace, he had just received notes for one of his patients that someone was going to take over while he was gone.

He noticed Connie standing at the nurses desk a file of paper on the desk and her hands holding her head with her hair around her face to stop people seeing her close her eyes. Caleb went to her, he was worried about her, she was not her normal person. She was more easy to anger and really tired to. He put his arms around her she was so weak that she did not even get shocked, she was not aware of her surroundings, it was like she was confused but she was not confused. He took her back to the office where he sat her then closed the door. he was going to find out what was wrong with her.

"Connie go and see a doctor, you have been tired for days and you are deadly pale." Said Caleb.

"Thank you for the look compliment." Said Connie in her weak voice she laughed a little.

Caleb laughed a little to.

"But honestly please go to the doctor or do your own testing."

Connie got her bag that was by them and got something out. It was a small box Caleb looked at her his face had a huge smile her smile became bigger.

"I think that I am pregnant."

They pulled for a hug. Then grace came to the room.

"Do it in a bit." Caleb said quietly as grace and Ethan came into the room.

Connie quickly put it back in her bag before Ethan could see. Ethen was looking after grace as he was off for the first bit of the day, and Connie and Caleb had a long break so they was going wedding shopping with grace, today was the day they was going to look and order plates food e.g. and then split later so Connie and grace could get their dresses or try on dresses and Caleb get his tuxedo.

Grace went over to Connie and Caleb where Connie gave her young daughter a hug and after Caleb gave her a hug. Ethan stood their waiting for the family to spend a few minutes before they talk.

"How was she today?" asked Connie smiling with more energy then what she did have.

"She was really good, grace could not stop talking about wedding shopping I think she was close to getting your make up bag and a toy tiara to put on me." said Ethan laughing and smiling.

Connie and Caleb also laughed while grace sat there with a smile on her face.

"We need to go. "Said Connie. "Bye Ethan." Said everyone except Ethan.

"Bye then." Said Ethan.

Ethen went and Connie looked at Caleb to ask if she should tell grace about the baby he nodded yes.

"Grace me and daddy need to talk to you." said Connie as she faced her young daughter.

Grace looked and was worried she was only young and the last time she heard that her mum was threating to take her to boarding school. Holby city girls boarding school Which Caleb stopped.

"You might be a older sister." Said Connie smiling as she patted graces arm in a maternal way.

Grace did not say anything she showed how happy she was by hugging Connie and Caleb joined in they shared a family hug.

After they all got of the chair and went to the door.

"Connie. Are you sure you want to go today?" asked Caleb.

"This might be the only day we have grace off and you and me both on a long break together." said Connie.

They left the ed.

The first place they visited was the cateror. They said the food they wanted and booked a date and a time they already had the place where they was getting married and the party.

Some of the food they ordered was:

Red and white wine on steak. Spaghetti as grace said that and pizza is the only 2 things she would eat as she was going through a fussy stage.

When they did that they went to the cake shop and ordered a wedding cake and some smaller cakes that were pink and had edible flowers on them, they let grace decide what should be on the small. They went to the plate shop and got the plates and cutlery. The plates were pure white with diamonds on and the cutlery was red diamond (ruby) handles with a pure gold utensil. They decided to go to the place where the wedding party was going to be, the place only had one wedding a month and was only a place for weddings, they only had one a month so they could spend the whole month cleaning it and be getting it ready with every detail and so the bride or groom could add or get rid of things too. Their party place had glass tables, a long pure gold buffet table, a modern open kitchen with a huge cooker in the middle for people to gather round for food shows, a old fashion bar and wine bar with maple stone, the walls were a modern red, and the floor oak in till you got to the dance floor which was a different wood and newly put.

After they got the rest of the things.

Then Connie and Caleb spilt to go and try on tuxedos and wedding dresses. Caleb gave Connie a budget of £1000 pounds for her dress and a total of £1800 for both her and graces dresses which in Connies head ment she had to spend more then £1000 for her dress and more then £1800 for both her and graces dress. Caleb knew what her plan was so he had sneaky saved £50,000 from his child hood saving which he kept adding to every week. They went to the shops. Connie and grace got to the wedding shop where Connie tried on the first dress, it was slightly baggy as it flared out from the bottom of her dress. She tried on a second dress, it was plain and when down to the bottom tightly without flaring at all. The third dress was the same but did have a pattern. She tried on a fourth and fifth dress before she found the right one. It was tight at the top and flared from her higher leg. Then it was graces turn to have a brides maid dress, she knew what she wanted straight away. Anything princess and pink with a bow and pink shoes. She tried on some the dresses she tired were similar but had one thing she did not like or did not have something she wanted. When they got out of the shop Caleb was waiting for them.

"How long." Said Caleb as Connie came over and playfully elbowed him for his words.

Grace watched smiling at them.

"We still have 4 minutes." Said Connie.

"Yeah and it takes me 2 minutes to drive and that means grace will have to be with us when you take the pregnancy test." Said Caleb.

Connie just walked away with a childish smile.

"Are we going yet?" asked grace.

Caleb nodded and they got in the car and got to the hospital.

When they got there they headed for the toilets. Luckily they had a set of male and female toilets that male doctors and nurses could go to the female, female doctor and nurses could go to the male. Caleb went in to the female toilets and let Connie go to the cubical herself she took the test and came out holding the test in her hand she had got a more expensive pregnancy test which took more time to take a result but you could find out more information like how many babies and depending on how far you was the gender.

They waited for 4 and a little minuet.

She looked down at the test with Caleb, she stared to cry he could not work out if it was happy or sad tears as his eyes and body had not taken in the result but when he had he knew they were tears of sadness grace looked at them, as Caleb began to cry. Grace was only small but knew what the tear was. There was no baby Connies pregnancy test was negative.

"Im sorry." Connie said after a couple of minutes.

"There is no need to be sorry. It is not your fault." Said Caleb.

He held her in his arms.

"We should talk to a doctor who specialises maybe there is a problem. I know we have been trying for a small amount of time but just to cheek this could be a waking sign. "Said Connie.

"ok one of the doctors there said if you ever needed anything you could come anytime and I cheaked before we went for the next 2 weeks and he was free in a couple of minutes." Said Caleb.

Connie nodded and they went with grace to the ED leaving her with lofty and went to speak to the doctor.

They went in and sat down.

"Hi tom sorry to do this in short notice." Said Connie apologising to him.

"It is fine but I can only see you for 8 minutes as I have a appointment but we can talk and take some tests and then you can come back in 2 hours and I can give you the results." Said tom.

"Ok so what are you going to do then?" asked Caleb.

"A ultra sound and some tests that will be sent to get tested. Connie onto the bed then." Said tom.

Connie got on to the bed and showed her stomach. Tom picked up the gel and rubbed the bottle between his hands to warm it before putting it on making Connie shake at the cold.

He put the ultra sound scan on her and instantly knew what was wrong. Connie saw his face change from happiness to sad.

"Whats happened?" asked Connie.

"I need to take some tests." Said tom.

"But you know what is wrong." Said Caleb wanting to know what he knew.

"you was pregnant, with twins, but your body attacked them, you did not know about it as there was no blood and there was no blood as the body does not know it has to get rid of them." said tom.

"I know what it is." Said Connie quietly holding back her tears.

"with this condition you can become pregnant but unless you find out within the first 4 weeks the same thing will happen and it is nearly impossible to find out if you are that early." Said tom.

"So I cannot have children." Said Connie as Caleb stood there letting Connie and tom talk to each other it was Connies body and she needed to know what it was.

"sorry but.." said tom not having to finish his sentence as Connie cried.

Calebs instincts kicked in and he put his arms around her.

When Connie had stopped crying as much as she had. Tom did the tests and booked a appointment for later on in the day. Connie left with Caleb. Going back to go and work.

"I will get someone to look after grace so we can carry on working." Said Connie walking away from him.

"Connie you cannot work you have found out something bad." Said Caleb.

"I do not care." said Connie.

"You know why you are not pregnant. It is because you stress out and work too much for the first time in your life will you stop working and think about other people." Said Caleb in anger to her.

Connie turned around tears in her eyes and ran off. The person she loved said that to her.

Caleb knew he had said wrong and ran following her she ran upstairs the gap between him and her becoming more as he tried to follow. She got to the roof it was cold like the air knew the cold atmosphere she was going to bring. The cold air stinged as tears went down her face she wrapped her arms around her shaking body. Caleb saw her and went to her.

"Come to have a go at me?" asked Connie.

"No. and although we cannot have our own child does not mean anything grace is like my child I love her like my own." Said Caleb.

"How can you say that till you have your own. I could see it in your face and hear it in your voice you want a child and I cannot give you it, I love you too much to do that make you suffer." Said Connie.

"Are you saying you cannot get married to me." asked Caleb as he stubled at what he said.

Connie took off her engagement ring and put it in his hand, she walked to the office where Zoe was. Luckily her and Zoe had become close and was not afraid to show sadness in front of her too.

"Me and Caleb split." Said Connie as Zoe looked at her shocked and went over to her.

"Connie. Why?" asked Zoe as she comforted Connie.

Connie did not answer and Zoe did not push her she let Connie do what she wanted and if she wanted to talk she could Zoe did not mind too.

Later Connie went to toms room to see the results even though she had the information she wanted. Caleb was waiting there.

"Why are you here?" asked Connie angry that he was waiting there.

"I am not ready to leave you. We cannot have a baby but I do not care." Said Caleb looking her in the eyes to show he was telling the truth.

"but ca.." said Connie but got cut off.

"The thing that matters is that we love each other so get the ring back on your finger we can do it." Said Caleb as he put the ring back on her finger.

The door opened and Connie and Caleb went into the room. The door closed and they all sat.

Tom opened the results. It was silent and he handed the results. They was what they predicted.

"What can you do?" asked Connie.

"You cannot have a baby there is nothing that I can do." Said tom.

"Ok I have to go get grace bye." Said Connie.

"bye." Said Caleb and tom to each other.

Connie and Caleb left.

"I will get grace in a bit I just need to be by myself." Said Connie as she walked away.

"I am coming with you. I know you said by yourself but we need to be together you Me." said Caleb.

Connie let Caleb go with her and they stood outside there was no one there.

They cried in each others arms letting all of their emotions be known.

Thank you for reading sorry for any spelling mistakes and my very bad writing but hope you enjoyed it even if it did not make sense.

This chapter was sad but it does get better the next one is also sad but chapter 10 and 11 get happy again and there is a condition that Connie has.


End file.
